Haruka Nanase x Oc Oneshots
by FreeNoragamiAOT123
Summary: So, since it is nearly Valentines day I am gonna basically find Haru x Reader oneshots and yes there will be lemons and swearing in these but I will use a name for the reader which will be Holly because I have a friend called Holly and she's single and loves Haru LOADS!
1. Oneshot 1

1\. Late for school!

Holly was Haruka's best friend when they started going out! Holly ran inside Haruka's house and entered his bathroom.

"Geez- I knew you would be inside here!" Holly shouted at him as she saw him inside his bath tub with his swimming trunks on.

"C'mon get out quickly, you'll be late for school! I'll grill you your favourite Mackerel for breakfast." Holly chuckled while winking at him. As she turned around to go, Holly suddenly felt Haruka grab her arm and pull her in. Holly fell into the bath tub on top of Haruka and her clothes got all wet.

"What are you do-!" Holly was about to ask him but got cut off by something warm on her lips, Haruka had kissed Holly. He kept kissing her on her cheeks, neck and just all over Holly!

"Haruka stop! We're gonna be late for school!" Holly managed to yell out.

"Hmmm? I don't think you can go to school with your uniform all wet.." he smirked.

"Let's skip school today." He said and hugged Holly tightly kissing her more. Holly tried to push him away.

"But-" Holly was trying to reason away when Haruka cut her off.

"Don't you like it Holly?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Holly blushed and just shook her head while looking down. She didn't hate it... but it was kind of embarrassing... Haruka chuckled and lifted Holly's face with his fingers.

"You are too cute!" He smiled and kissed Holly again on the lips. It was a deeper, longer and sweeter one than her usual kisses.


	2. Oneshot 2

1\. Haru's sick!

It was a Saturday morning when Holly was having a brief walk around the neighbourhood, as she walked she met Haruka on the way.

"Hey Haruka!" Holly called out but it seemed as if Haruka didn't hear her. She quickly ran over to him and blocked his view with her hands from behind.

"Guess who?!" Holly yelled but you noticed Haruka's face was really warm.

"Holly, I know it's you..." He said weakly, she immediately noticed something was wrong so she grabbed Haruka's arm and dragged him into his house.

"What's wrong Holly?!" Haruka asked but Holly didn't answer him and she just pinned him down onto his bed. Haruka suddenly went redder than a tomato as she leaned close to his face.

"Holly! I'm not ready yet!" He yelled. Holly finally realized what he meant and she blushed bright red.

"That's not it! You pervert!" Holly yelled at him and she put her forehead towards his.

"I knew it, you have a fever Haruka!" Holly said and Haruka's face colour went down a bit to just pink red.

"Oh... It must probably be because I accidentally fell asleep inside the bath tub..." He said. _That was so like him..._

"You shouldn't do that again, ok?!" Holly yelled at him. He just nodded and started to cough, Holly quickly put a blanket over him.

"Stay in bed and sleep, I'll be back." Holly said and left. She quickly headed to a market and brought him some cold medicine and some food. She quickly ran back to his house and she found him asleep. He was really cute asleep, Holly headed towards the kitchen and started to make him some porridge.

(**Time Skip!)**

As Holly finished making him her porridge, she went up to his room and placed a cold towel over his head.

"Haruka wake up." Holly whispered, he woke up slowly and she fed him his cough medicine.

"Eat this too." Holly whispered and Haruka started eating the porridge Holly made.

"Did...You make this...?" He asked weakly, Holly just nodded.

"Thank you Holly." He thanked Holly as he was looking into her eyes, she blushed at his actions. When he finished his porridge she told him to go back to sleep and he did. As Holly was relieved to notice that his fever went down a bit she went back to the kitchen and she started to wash the dishes, Holly finished quickly and went back to Haruka to check up on him. He was still sleeping and as she watched over him she felt sleepy too and she fell asleep.

"Holly..." She heard someone call for her and she woke up quickly to find Haruka looking at her.

"Haruka! Your fever!" Holly asked.

"I'm fine now, thanks for everything Holly." He said with a gentle smile, Holly blushed a bit.

"Did you catch my cold?" He asked.

"No...umm... I was just blushing..." Holly said quietly, Haruka then chuckled and she got kind of pissed so she attacked him and pushed him down on to his bed again.

"Your fever isn't completely gone so sleep!" Holly demanded, Haruka was a bit surprised but then he smiled.

"Not until you give me a Good night's kiss." He smirked. Holly blushed again and she kissed him quickly on his forehead but then he grabbed her head and kissed her on her lips.

"I meant on the lips." He grinned.

"You're so mean!" Holly yelled at him but he had already fallen asleep. You sighed, he was so helpless! But that's what you loved about him.


	3. Oneshot 3

3\. Your Birthday

Today was Holly's birthday but she wasn't too happy. It was a Saturday and Haruka didn't make any plans with her... _Had he forgotten?_ Holly was getting worried when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Holly opened the door to see Haruka. "Happy Birthday." He smiled but before she could reply he grabbed her arm and lifted her up, carrying her like a princess! Haruka started to run but she was starting to go red as she saw a lot of people staring at her.

"Haruka, let me go!" Holly yelled but he ignored her and held her more tightly and closer to him. Haruka then suddenly stopped and let her down, in front of an amusement park that she really wanted to go to for a long time.

"Let's go in." He smiled as he held her hand. As she entered, she couldn't help but feel really happy that he remembered her birthday. Holly decided to make the most of it and decided to ride everything that was there! She had lots of fun watching Haruka's different expressions! At first Haruka looked scared at the Haunted House, calm when they rode the Water Slide and a lot more different expressions in each ride! Holly and Haruka were so busy having fun that the sun was already setting. She was a little disappointed as she realized it was time to leave but then Haruka grabbed her arm and started running again.

"We still have one more ride right?" He yelled back which made Holly smile and ran along with him.

She arrived at her destination, the Ferris Wheel When she entered Haruka pulled her on top of his lap and put his arms around her waist.

"H-Haruk-" Holly was interrupted as the fireworks went off.

"Wow..." Holly smiled as she was enjoying the scenery outside, Haruka rested his head on her shoulders and smiled, not because he was enjoying the fireworks, but Holly.

"Happy birthday." Haruka whispered into Holly's ear and she noticed he had put a necklace around her neck. She was surprised as she looked at her neck, it was a necklace with flowers of Orange Blossoms.

"Orange Blossoms has the meaning of eternal love,,," Haruka explained looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'll love you forever Holly." He smiled and Holly kissed him in gratitude.

"I'll love you forever too Haruka." Holly smiled.

Haruka took her home after that and just when she thought her day couldn't get any better, she searched the meaning of Orange Blossoms and there on the internet it said 'Orange Blossom meaning : Eternal love and Marriage!' _MARRIAGE IT said MARRIAGE! Holly went red as she thought of getting married with Haruka and it wasn't such a bad idea..._ 


	4. Oneshot 4

4\. First Date

Holly was skipping towards the aquarium and couldn't stop smiling, today was going to be her first date with Haruka! Her lovely friend worked part time at the aquarium so she gave her 2 free passes to the aquarium. Of course the first person Holly wanted to invite was Haruka and of course he said yes! Holly arrived 40 minutes early but to her surprise Haruka was already there waiting for her!

"Did you wait for long?" Holly asked worried.

"No, I just arrived too." He smiled but when Holly looked closely at him he had small bags under his eyes.

"Did you not get enough sleep?" Holly asked getting more worried.

"I was too excite and couldn't fall asleep." Haruka mumbled quietly.

"Me too..." Holly blushed and the both of them started to laugh. They soon entered the aquarium and it was amazing how the whole room was made out of glass with all kinds of fish inside swimming around! Haruka looked like he wanted to swim the whole time as the time passed by quickly. They were continuing to watch the sea creatures until Haruka said he was going to the toilet and left her. She continued to watch when she heard 2 guys talking about her.

"Heey she's cute, looks like she's alone!" as she heard all this she started to step away.

"Hey chick, why don't you play with us?" They asked grabbing her arm.

"No, let go of m-" Holly got interrupted as Haruka pulled me towards them and forced a kiss on her. This was different from usual... he put his tongue into her mouth... it was an erotic kiss. Holly saw Haruka give the boys a death glare as he kissed her. The boys freaked out and ran away. Haruka then let go of her and saw that she had drool falling from her mouth, but he tried to hold back his laugh but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Haruka you perv!" Holly yelled and walked away from him. He came running for her and hugged Holly from behind and locked his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Holly, you were too cute. Also I wanted to show those bastards that you were mine... And only mine..." Haruka pouted. Holly couldn't stay angry at him any longer and quickly hugged him back.

"Of course I'm yours, I'm only yours Haruka! You should have a bit more faith in me..." Holly gave him a cute pout.

"Woops, your right, sorry." Haruka chuckled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

They both continued to look around when Holly noticed the time. It was already 3 o'clock so you quickly grabbed Haruka's arm and started to drag him behind her.

"Where are we going?!" Haruka asked surprised.

"It's a surprise!" Holly chuckled and kept running. She arrived outside at a pool where her friend was waiting.

"Your late!" She yelled but smiled as she saw you.

"Sorry!" Holly apologized and smiled back.

"Oh? Is that your boyfriend? He's hot!" She squealed.

"He's mine...So ... So ... Back off!" Holly stuttered and sent her glares but her friend only started to laugh.

"I was just joking! C'mon lets get started now!" She cheered and Haruka just looked at Holly confused.

"Get in the pool, Haruka. I know you wanted to swim for a wile now." Holly smiled and Haruka immediately started to take his clothes off and jumped in. Just as she thought, he had swimming trunks on the whole time! Holly quickly joined him when she felt a nudge behind her back, she looked around to see and there was a dolphin! Holly explained to Haruka how her friend specially reserved this place for the both of them. Haruka looked really excited as he heard what she said and started to race one of the dolphins! She smiled as Haruka was identical to the dolphin but much hotter. Holly also started swimming when a dolphin jumped up and kissed her on the lips! Haruka saw all this and looked pissed as he started to splash water on that dolphin, it was so cute seeing Haruka jealous!

"No need to be jealous!" Holly chuckled and placed a kiss on Haruka's cheek.

"Great photo!" They both turned around and realized her friend was taking photos the whole time.

"Don't take photos! It's embarrassing!" Holly blushed and got out of the pool to chase after her.

"But why? You guys look cute together! Ignore me and enjoy yourselves!" She ran away speeding up a bit.

"Oi, wa-!" Holly got interrupted as she felt strong arms grab her waist and pull her back into the pool.

"What are you doing?!" Holly yelled but Haruka didn't let go of her.

"You heard what your friend said, 'enjoy yourselves'" Haruka smirked as he cuddled Holly.

"Liar, you just want to stay longer in the pool." Holly mumbled trying to break free from Haruka's grasp but then Haruka got out of the pool and lied on the ground pulling Holly along with him.

"We're not in the water now right?" Haruka smirked as he snuggled beside Holly, she blushed at his actions and hugged him back.

"I love you so much Haruka." Holly smiled.

"I love you more." Haruka smiled back placing a kiss on her lips.


	5. Oneshot 5

5\. Jealousy

Holly was watching Haruka swim as Iwatobi High School's Swimming Club Manager when Nagisa, Makoto and Rei came running in.

"Haru let's go meet Rin!" Nagisa yelled.

"Who's Rin?" Holly asked curious.

"Oh hey Holly! He's our childhood friend!" Nagisa replied.

"You haven't met him before, right Holly? Why don't we go see him." Makoto offered.

"I can't be bothered." Haruka sighed.

"eeh-?! But I want to meet him!" Holly whined and kept on begging him, Haruka soon gave up and got out of the pool and got changed. Holly started walking outside towards the park with everyone when she saw a red-haired muscular boy looking toward her side.

"I'm here guys!" She heard him yell.

"Heey Rin!" Nagisa waved and ran up to him dragging her along.

"Rin! This is Haruka's girlfriend that I was talking about! Isn't she cute!" He complimented pushing her towards him. She blushed a little.

"Hello my name is Holly it's very nice to meet you." Holly smiled sweetly but Rin started examining her closely.

"Haruka your such a lucky guy! She's pretty hot! Soo my type." He chuckled as he hugged Holly. She saw a vein pop out of Haruka's head.

"She is cute right? I want to just gobble her up!" Nagisa squealed and joined the hug, 'pop' you could hear another vein pop out of Haruka's head.

"She really is beautiful, kind and talented. Just who I want as my girlfriend." Makoto chuckled and joined the hug 'pop'.

"Haruka Senpai I deeply apologize but I might make her my woman." Rei said jokingly and followed and joined the hug.

"GET OFF HER!" Haruka yelled, he looked really pissed. He ran over to Holly and pushed all the guys away and pulled her towards him.

"No one is allowed to touch Holly but me!" He yelled and kissed her, he was licking her lips and as she opened her mouth he pushed his tongue into hers and slowly started to intertwine. Rin and the others started blushing and slowly walked away, Holly broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Geez Haruka, you went a bit far, they were just joking!" Holly laughed.

"I did that on purpose so they could leave us alone." Haruka smirked.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked.

"Let's do it once more." Haruka smirked.

"No Haruka! Not here!" Holly yelled but Haruka leaned forwards and kissed her again, she closed her lips tight so he couldn't push his tongue in but he started to tickle her. She couldn't contain her laughter and as she opened her mouth a little bit Haruka took that opportunity to attack.


	6. Oneshot 6

6\. Pervert!

"Haruka do you get it now?" Holly asked him as she put her pencil down. He nodded as he dropped down the last few notes.

"You were a big help Holly." He sighed when he finished.

"It was nothing! You're actually really smart, you understood everything I explained in one go! You actually have the brains to study but all you care about is swimming." She chuckled.

"That's because when you're studying you can't be free..." He mumbled and was lying on her bed.

"I'm tired..." He yawned.

"Are you going to sleep already?" Holly chuckled but then she noticed Haruka was staring at her, deeply into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Come here for a moment..." He replied and when she walked over to him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. On the way she slipped on one of the notebooks that were lying around the floor and fell on the bed.

"Oww..." She winced in pain but when she opened her eyes, she saw Haruka was on top of her, she blushed as she realized what situation she was in.

"Having dirty thoughts Holly?" He smirked.

"No!" She screamed but he only got more closer to her and their faces were only a few centimetres apart. She was tempted to kiss him but she resisted because she felt like she would lose to him.

"Why are you holding back?" He asked with a cheeky grin, he had read right through her.

"I'm not!" She screamed again but then he kissed her. While they were kissing her mother came inside her room. There was an awkward silence...

"Looks like you're studying well Holly, please continue your lesson." Her mother winked while trying to hold back a laugh.

"No! You are misunderstanding!" She screamed some more but she already left.  
Holly turned to see Haruka again and on his face was one of his most sexiest smiles...

"She said we could continue..." He whispered and started to kiss her neck. She blushed even redder now.

"Haruka you pervert!" She yelled but he ignored her and started to kiss her even more. 


	7. Oneshot 7

7\. Mackerel And Water

Holly was running some errands that her homeroom teacher had asked her to do. When she finally finished delivering some notes to the office she headed upstairs to the rooftop where she always had lunch with Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto and Rei. Holly was opening the door when she suddenly stopped halfway.

"Haru-You shouldn't say something like that! Holly would get jealous!" She heard Nagisa's voice from where she was. She started eavesdropping on their conversation _what did they mean about me getting jealous?... _

_"_She's going to find out either way..." Makoto sighed _Find out about what?! _She thought getting a bit nervous.

"I feel sorry for her now..." Rei spoke.

"Shut up! Why do you even care about what I love and don't." Haruka snapped. _What?! What does he mean by that... _She started to feel like something bad was going on.

"I feel sorry for her!" Nagisa wailed.

"I guess we have to comfort her..." Makoto sighed.

"Haruka-Senpai I can't believe you feel love towards not two but THREE!" Rei yelled. Holly fell to the ground as she heard all of this _Was Haruka cheating on me... and not only one but towards two other girls?! No... I must be misunderstanding... Haruka wouldn't cheat on me... _She tried to get rid of her doubt but she couldn't. Her chest pained to think about Haruka dumping her. She ran towards the classroom and laid her head down on her desk, she tried her best to hold back her tears. The bell soon rang and the others started to come in.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up and saw Makoto.

"I just got here..." She forced a smile and he nodded as he sat down on his own desk. Haruka then walked towards her and started to stare at her, she looked back at him feeling nervous.

"I need to tell you something after school." Haruka whispered and sat on his desk. _What did he need to talk about? To break up with me?! To tell me that he loved someone else?! _Her chest pained more as those thoughts came running through her brain. She felt sick and her eyes started to get teary, she couldn't stand this anymore... She immediately stood up in the middle of class, everyone was staring at her.

"Um, Sensei... I feel sick, could I go to the infirmary?" Holly asked with a weak voice. She nodded and she left towards the infirmary, when she arrived she quickly dropped onto one of the beds and started to cry. She soon had fallen asleep. She saw the time and it was five minutes before school ended, she sighed and leaned back on the bed. She was tired but felt much better after crying. She sighed as she rolled around in the bed as she still couldn't stop thinking about what Haruka was going to tell her. She then heard the bell ring that indicated school was over, she was about to leave when the infirmary door slammed opened. She looked up to see in surprise that Haruka had ran all the way here.

"Haruka..." Holly mumbled in shock but he just ran over to her and grabbed her tightly.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked in panic. She was about to reply that she was fine then she remembered about what he had to tell her.

"I'm fine!" She yelled as she pushed him away.

"Besides don't you have something to tell me..." She muttered and Haruka looked surprised.

"I was going to ask if you were fine because you looked kind of sick..." He replied.

"Don't lie to me! Your going to dump me right?!" She yelled but he looked more surprised.

"Stop acting innocent! I heard your conversation at lunch today!" She yelled even more and saw Haruka was deep in thought. He then clicked his fingers as he knew what she was talking about.

"I think you misunderstood Holly... They were teasing me about how much I loved the water and Mackerel..." He replied and she was dumbfounded. Everything made sense now... She blushed bright red.

"Oh..." She muttered and Haruka started laughing.

"You're so stupid Holly! There's no way that I would cheat on you." He smiled.

"Yeah... You're right, I'm sorry for doubting you..." She apologized.

"As an apology would you kiss me then?" He smirked.

"Sure thing." She giggled and gave him a light peck on the lips. 


	8. Oneshot 8

NOTE ~ HIYA! So these are one shots I found off of Wattpad so don't credit me for it! Ok, also my friend who I wrote these for has thanked me so much that she brought me chocolate cause I've done so many and also because I have corrected the Grammar mistakes in the one shot 'cause some of it didn't make any sense at all at first but I altered it a bit (Name, and other words to fit my friends description or whatever it is) So... ON WITH THE VALENTINES DAY ONE SHOT AND ALSO A VERY HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE! EVEN IF YOU'RE SINGLE LIKE ME 3

8\. Valentines Day

Today was valentines day and Holly had made valentines chocolate for Haruka. She was planning to give him the chocolate at lunch but he had been kidnapped by his fangirls. She tried to find him but he was no where to be seen. She sighed as she gave up and went to go have lunch with Makoto, Rei and Nagisa but she couldn't find them either. She guessed they were kidnapped by the girls too, she sighed once again and went back to the classroom. The bell soon rang that indicated lunch was over and she saw Haruka come back to the classroom with 3 huge bags filled with chocolates, she pouted as she saw this. She wanted him to only accept her chocolate... but she shook her head violently. _I shouldn't be too greedy! _School finished and she was asked by the teacher to hand some papers to the other teachers. As she finished she saw Haruka was sitting on his desk all alone waiting for her. Holly smiled and walked over to him.

"Sorry, did you wait for long?" Holly asked but he just shook his head. She then pulled out her chocolate and handed it to him.

"Happy Valentines!" She smiled and he smiled back. He opened the packaging to find 6 small heart shaped chocolates.

"Feed me." He smirked and she laughed. Holly picked up one of the chocolate with her fingers but then he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"With your mouth." He demanded, she went bright red at his comment.

"Just eat it!" Holly yelled but Haruka was too persistent.

"Please." He begged which made her soon give in.

"Fine..." She muttered and held the chocolate with her mouth and handed it over to him. Haruka then leaning forward but instead of accepting the chocolate he kissed her along with the chocolate. He pushed his tongue into hers and both of them started to intertwine along with the chocolate. When the chocolate had fully melted Haruka let her go.

"Mmmm sweet." He smirked and she saw a smudge of chocolate on the side of his lips so she leaned forward and licked it off.

"Sweet indeed." Holly smirked back and both of them continued to share the rest of the chocolate.


	9. LEMON HARU X HOLLY X MAKOTO

LEMOON TIME! HARU X HOLLY X MAKOTO btw if u don't know what lemon is in fanfiction terms then research it so u actually know and it will be funny when my friend sees this 'cause she is called Holly and she probs will kill me so yeah XD!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto kissed her on the lips and slipped his tongue in absorbing all her moans as his tongue explored her mouth.

Haru inserted two fingers into her and she moaned into Makoto's mouth.

Haru started to pump his fingers in and out of her quickly and Makoto broke the kiss and she moaned loudly "Haru!-" Holly moaned and he added another finger adding more pleasure.

She felt her stomach knot and she came hard onto his fingers, he licked his fingers "Sweet," He said "What a dirty girl, getting turned on by two guys." Said Haru with a smirk.

"Are you ready?" Asked Haru and Makoto nodded. "W-wait guys!" She pleaded but they ignored her.

Makoto layed you on top of him and Haru positioned himself at her entrance. "I'm gonna make you feel amazing." Said Haru and pushed his thick member inside of her.

Makoto did the same in her other entrance and she felt pain and had tears in her eyes.

Haru pushed his whole member inside of her and Makoto did the same "AH!" She moaned.

Haru started to thrust into her roughly "Ah... You feel amazing!" Yelled Haru in between moans as he slammed in her wet entrance.

Makoto licked her neck and started to thrust into her roughly. "SO NGH... TIGHT!" Said Makoto in between moans as he played with her breasts adding more pleasure.

She was feeling so much pleasure from the two males and she felt her stomach knot "AH! I'M CLOSE!" She moaned loudly.

Makoto started to go faster and harder and she felt his member twitch. "Me t-too." Said Haru and she felt Makoto's member twitch "s-same" said Makoto.

She realised her juices onto Haru's member and Haru came shortly after.

Makoto came inside her as well and they both pulled out of her. Once they all caught their breath Haru spreaded her legs open and thrust into her again and went for another round.

Makoto felt his member harden and started to rub his member as he watched the two of them. Haru slammed into her and found her sweet spot making her moan louder. "HARU - AH! - HARDER!" She moaned and he did as told and thrust into that spot sending waves of pleasure through her.

Haru pulled out of her and flipped her over to that she was on her hands and knees.

"Can't be the only one having fun." Said Haru and Makoto moved over to her so that she was facing his member.

"Suck." Said Makoto and she licked his member and Makoto thrust into her mouth. "NGH...feels good!" Said Makoto and Haru thrust into her again.

Haru pounded into her and she moaned as she sucked Makoto's member and the vibration made Makoto go crazy.

He pulled out of her mouth and came onto her face and neck. Haru somehow went faster and went deeper inside her.

Haru pulled out and flipped her onto her back and he put his hand on his member and pumped it a few times and came onto her breasts.


	10. Oneshot 9

9\. Grounded!

Holly stood in the middle of the living room terrified. She was staring at the broken pieces of the vase her mum loves.

"Crap..." She muttered, her mum was going to kill her. This was what had happened 5 minutes ago, it was Friday after school and she was happily skipping home because not only was it a weekend but she had a date with Haruka on Sunday! She arrived home and entered the living room when she bumped her toe on the table, she screamed in pain but at the same time she saw her mum's favourite vase falling down.

"No!" She screamed but it was too late, it was broken. So that was what had happened. She bent over somehow glue the broken pieces together when she heard the door open.

"I'm ho-" Her mum stopped as she saw her precious vase shattered on the ground.

"What did you do?!" She yelled and Holly immediately got on her knees.

"Please forgive me!" She begged but it was too late.

"You are grounded! Your not leaving this house this weekend!" She screamed and left. Holly was left in shock, she couldn't go on her date with Haruka... She slowly forced herself up into her room and dropped flat on her bed. She grabbed her phone and slowly started to text Haruka 'I'm grounded sorry... We won't be able to meet on Sunday' She sent it with teary eyes. She then face planted onto the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was Sunday night, Holly was having the most slowest, boring-est weekend ever. She was lazing around her bed, she missed Haruka and she regretted not being able to go on a date with him when she got a text message from Haruka 'Look outside your window' it read and when she did as it asked, she saw Haruka outside! Holly quickly jumped up and opened the window.

"This is the 2nd flo-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"If your not too quiet, we'll get caught." He whispered and she saw him sitting in a tree branch that was close to her window.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked in a quiet voice.

"I wanted to see you." He smiled.

"Me too!" She chuckled but then Haruka jumped through her window and landed on top of her on her bed.

"Not being able to see you was torture." He muttered as he leaned closer to her face.

"Well I'm all yours now." She smiled and Haruka started to kiss her neck. She tried to hold back her squeals but when Haruka had licked her, she couldn't hold it in.

"Eeek!" She squealed but Haruka quickly placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhhh." He whispered.

"Why don't you make me quiet?" She suggested.

"My pleasure." Haruka smirked and kissed her. He licked her lips and she let him in, they both intertwined not letting go when she heard footsteps coming close. It was her mum, they both broke the kiss and Haruka jumped out of her window and onto the tree branch.

"Thank you for coming!" Holly smiled.

"See you tomorrow Holly." He smiled back and left. She closed her window just in time and her mum had come in.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked tilting her head innocently.

"Nothing... I thought I heard something..." She muttered and left. She dropped onto her bed and couldn't stop smiling, being with Haruka for only a few minutes had made her boring weekend into a great one.


	11. Oneshot 10

10\. Challenges

"We have an event perfect for you two! Try out our couples event!" Holly and Haruka were both at a festival when the staff members came running towards her.

"The rule is simple! Just clear 3 challenges within the time limit! If you win, you'll get a lovely prize!" They explained and pushed them both inside the event hall.

"First challenge! You need to feed your partner and finish this LARGE size of ramen in 10 minutes, go!" Everyone yelled and there was no turning back for the both of them and so they both decided to go with the flow.

"I'll feed you." Holly spoke as she quickly picked up the chopsticks.

"No, I'll do it." Haruka replied and grabbed the chopsticks off of her.

"No, I'm doing it!" Holly blushed but she wasn't strong enough to steal the chopsticks off of him.

"If you don't eat quickly we'll run out of time." Haruka pointed out.

"B-but..." Holly stuttered and tried to find a reason to avoid all this but it was no use...

"Say 'ahhh'." Haruka smirked and fed Holly, she could feel her face burning up. By the time it was over she was nearly on the verge of dying from embarrassment. But then Haruka slowly lifted her chin with his fingers and licked her lips.

"Got some food on your lips." Haruka chuckled as her heart skipped a beat.

"Lia-!" She got interrupted as the staff members started clapping.

"Congratulations! You successfully passed the first challenge! The second challenge is to walk through this haunted house without screaming! Go!" The staff squealed and pushed them both in. Holly didn't want to admit that she was afraid of ghosts but she couldn't help but grab Haruka's shirt from behind.

"Are you scared?" He asked as he noticed her grabbing his shirt.

"N-no I'm n-" Suddenly a ghost leaped out from her side, she was about to scream and punch the ghost in the face but luckily she blocked her mouth just in time.

"Pahahahah you are scared!" Haruka laughed.

"S-shut u-up!" Holly yelled embarrassed.

"Here if we do this, you won't be scared right?" Haruka chuckled and covered her ears from the front.

"Keep on staring at me." Haruka smirked but instead she shut her eyes really tight. Soon both of them successfully walked out without screaming.

"That wasn't hard was it? It would have been better if you were looking at me though." Haruka nudged.

"W-whatever!" Holly pouted, Haruka had found this side of her very cute.

"Congratulations! You successfully passed the second challenge! The last challenge is to stay seated for 5 minutes! Go!" They yelled and made them both sit down on chairs facing each other.

"Won't this be too easy?" Holly asked but then a cute girl appeared sitting beside Haruka.

"You're so good looking!" She fan-girled.

"Wow, you also have nice muscles." She smiled getting really touchy with Haruka. She was glaring at him who wasn't doing anything, when Haruka noticed her and started laughing.

"Are you jealous?" He asked.

"I'm not!" Holly yelled and looked away from him. But then a boy appeared and sat beside her too.

"You're so cute! Why don't you hang out with me, after this?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine..." Holly replied trying to shake him off.

"Don't be shy..." He smiled and held her hand, she felt really awkward.

"I'm sorry bu-" She was about to tell him to stop when Haruka immediately got off his chair and grabbed her towards him.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!" He glared and walked off pulling her from behind. She couldn't help but feel really happy about Haruka's actions...

"We were so close in getting a prize!" Holly faked being disappointed.

"S-shut u-up..." Haruka stuttered.

"I'm joking! Thank you Haruka, I was really happy!" Holly chuckled but then Haruka blushed as her quickly dodged eye contact with her.

"What's wrong Haruka?" Holly asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry... I just had the urge to kiss you..." Haruka mumbled.

"Stupid Haru... You don't need to gold back." Holly smiled and kissed him. Haruka slowly wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer and deepened the kiss. She wanted the kiss to go on forever but eventually they had to pull back for air.

"Damn... I'm so happy I don't think I will get any sleep tonight." Haruka sighed as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"M-me too..." Holly blushed and hugged him closely, not wanting to let him go.


	12. Oneshot 11

11\. Umbrella

Holly was currently on a date with Haruka when it suddenly started to rain.

"It's raining... I didn't bring an umbrella..." Holly groaned as she desperately searched for shelter.

"Don't worry I brought one, I heard it was going to rain on TV" Haruka replied getting his umbrella out.

"Eh? You should have told me to bring one too!" Holly whined.

"I didn't need to tell you." Haruka chuckled opening the umbrella.

"Why?" Holly asked as she tilted her head and Haruka put his arm around her waist pulling her under his umbrella.

"Because we'll only need one umbrella." Haruka smirked making her blush bright red.

"Your so sly..." Holly blushed as she snuggled closer to Haruka, she could feel both of their body heat get transferred into each other.

"Even though it's kind of chilly... I'm really warm right now!" Holly chuckled.

"Should we get warmer?" Haruka whispered as he wrapped his arms around her hips, he then rested his head on her shoulders.

"Not warm enough." Holly smirked as she wiggled out of Haruka's grasp and turned around to face him. She grabbed Haruka's face closer to hers and placed her lips on his, Haruka dropped his umbrella in the process but they both didn't care as Haruka pulled her closer to him. Her clothes were getting drenched but both of them were currently too busy with the passionate tongue war. 'I'm not going to lose...' The both of them chuckled not letting each other go. 


	13. Oneshot 12

12\. Sore Throat

Not only did Holly have a sore throat but she had a croaky voice, it sounded horrible. She was planning to stat home until her throat had been all healed but Haruka unexpectedly came and visited her house.

"Good morning." Haruka said letting himself in, she just nodded without saying anything. If Haruka found out about her weird throat he was sure to laugh. Haruka looked at her weirdly but soon ignored it and sat on her bed.

"Do you want to go anywhere today?" Haruka asked and Holly shook her head.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Haruka frowned as Holly quickly ran over to her desk and got a pen and paper out.

'I have a sore throat so I can't talk' Holly wrote.

"How bad is it?" Haruka asked worried.

'Only my voice is weird' Holly wrote and Haruka sighed in relief.

"You should just talk then, I promise I won't laugh." Haruka smiled and Holly violently shook her head.

"C'mon I want to hear your voice." Haruka smirked and started to tickle Holly. Holly tried to hold back her laugh but she failed.

"STOP IT!" Holly croaked and Haruka bursted out laughing.

"It really is bad!" He laughed and Holly just glared at him embarrassed.

"Here, luckily I have a throat candy." He smile and handed her one. Holly looked to see it was Mackerel flavour, she chuckled a bit.

"You should rest for today, so I'll be leaving." Haruka said getting up but Holly quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Thank you." Holly whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's not a kiss." Haruka blushed and kissed her on the lips.

"You can't say much." Holly whispered and kissed him erotically. They both intertwined their tongues and after a while she broke apart for air.

"Your good." Haruka smirked but then she remembered her medicine. Holly walked over to the table and got her medicine and water.

"Need help with that?" Haruka asked and she shook her head but even so Haruka stole her medicine. He popped it into his mouth with some water and put his arms around her hips pulling her close into a kiss. He pushed the substance into her mouth which she swallowed. She then quickly pushed him away and wiped away the water that drooled over he mouth.

"Pervert!" Holly croaked blushing bright red.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." Haruka laughed as he cuddled with Holly.


	14. Oneshot 13

13\. Special Service

"Were going to be late because of you!" Holly yelled while her and Haruka was running toward school.

"How is this my fault?" Haruka asked.

"Who was the one who refused to get out of the bath?!" Holly screamed.

"Ahh... I can't run anymore." Holly puffed and sat on the ground.

"I thought we were going to be late." Haruka chuckled.

"We are but I'm tired all because of you!" Holly yelled.

"Okay, okay, we just don't have to be late right?" Haruka smirked and showed her his back.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you." Haruka smiled.

"I don't need it.." Holly blushed but then Haruka suddenly lifted her up in a princess style.

"Hey let me go! This I-is e-embarrassing!" Holly stuttered.

"It's special service." Haruka smirked and started to run at full speed.

"Too fast!" Holly yelped and hugged Haruka closely, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. Not only was Haruka a fast swimmer but a fast runner.

"It's not bad being like this once in a while right?" Haruka smiled.

"As long as were never late." Holly muttered.

"Of course!" Haruka laughed and started to run faster.


End file.
